War of Nightmare
Making his way towards the Forest of Autumn alone, Nano feels that he is being followed. Using Shadows Embrace, he continues his journey in the hopes of giving his pursuer the slip. Just as he reached the entrance of the Forest of Autumn, the cloak runs out and then the next thing Nano sees is several poisoned knives being thrown at him! However the assailant was nowhere to be found. Running through the forest, Nano had Silvas summon some scouts to seek the assassin out. Doing so caused several knives to appear out of nowhere and strike down the birds. Having enough of the situation, Aura flashes a light bright enough to disorientate the assassin, who promptly fell out of a tree. Dodging a disarm attempt, the assassin shakes off the stun and takes an offensive stance. After a short, one sided assault by the assassin, Nano pulls out his sword. This causes the assassin to go on the defensive, practically fleeing from the battle. Eventually Silvas was able to trip and trap the fleeing man with his vines. Defeated, the man told him to kill him or the Abyssal Cartel would surely do it. Nano attempts to ask the man questions, but the man is soon killed by a mysterious force after a females voice was heard. Unable to find the source of the voice, Nano soon learns that Ashari was nearby. Calling her over, Nano asks for her help with his important task. Ashari tells him that she will only help under one condition: That he becomes her knight. Of course Nano agreed to play along, not knowing that she was serious and that she was an actual princess of a kingdom. The two then heading towards Makihel's Tower. Along the way, Nano has Aura attempt to resurrect the devil, however this fails and the devil explodes into black flames. Continuing along the way, there was a bright flash and a strange orb appeared. Nano identified it as a Pokeball from his memories of earth. He decides to take it with him and continue on. They soon reach Makihel's Tower, and there waiting for them was indeed Makihel. After being invited in, the group talks about what is going on with the Abyssal Cartel. Nano believes that Carmichal may be a traitor feeding them information, that or Garjulaz who may or may not be under the control of the leader of the cartel or whom ever is pulling the strings. After finishing the discussion, Nano shows Makihel all that he has found in his journey. After telling him that Rashjari's spellstone was damaged in a fight with the Water Devourer, Makihel disappears to his library to retrieve a book for him. While they await for Makihel to return, Nano and Ashari go outside to see what could be inside the pokeball. What came out happened to be an Eevee to Nano's surprise. Makihel soon returns with a book of strange symbols that he could read called the Meta Spell Technical Manual. Upon attempting to read it, Nano's head is filled with the knowledge to create devices capable of creating, repairing, and manipulating Spellstones. This unlocks the Meta Spell Fabricator, Meta Spell Workshop, and Meta Spell Tinker Table side quests.